Ships
by Nimbus 1944
Summary: Is it Cho? Ginny? Parvati? Luna? Tonks? Doesn't anyone know who Harry loves?


**Ships  
**

Original story material is the property of the fanfic author; other material of Rowling et al. falls under the usual disclaimer. _Alohomora _from _The Owl's Tale_ (2003).

* * *

My heart is op'ning, my life rebeginning,  
Since I felt the tug of love -  
Never be without it!  
_Alohomora,_ my mind is just spinning;  
Once you feel the ache of love,  
Much to learn about it!

So inviting, so inciting,  
_Alohomora, my life!_

Hermione was curious as always, but the answer was not one that she could find in a book. She took her puzzlement to Ron.

"Ron, I have a question."

"About what?"

"About being in love."

Ron's freckles were hard to see when he blushed. "Oh, for... Hermione, I... I mean, you can't... WHAT?"

"Relax, Ron. It's not about you."

"Oh."

"I was wondering if you know what girl Harry loves best. He's so very private about it."

"Harry? He never dates anyone."

"How can you say that? He's dated Cho."

"Oh, _there's_ a marriage made in heaven, for sure. They go out, she cries, they go home. Perfect couple, huh?"

"And he dated Parvati."

"Oh yeah, another one. He goes to the Yule Ball, dances with her once, and he's off. Deep-seated romance, that. They're practically married with a dozen kids."

"You're one to make fun of him! At least he invited her and danced with her, Ron. You didn't do either one for your so-called date with Padma, did you?"

"I was busy that day. My mind was elsewhere."

"Right. A killer case of shyness and inhibitions has nothing to do with it. Anyway, do you know if Harry and Parvati have been back together since?"

"Nah. He has to mind about You-Know-Who and Death Eaters and stuff, and can't let himself get distracted by girls. You ask me, I think he's better off."

"Oh, honestly, Ron, come on. You must know who his girlfriend is. Spill it."

"There's nothing to spill. Harry's the same as always. He never changes," insisted Ron, and he walked away.

I can feel love from wherever I'm standing,  
Very near, or far apart,  
Seals of love unbroken.  
_Alohomora,_ my senses expanding,  
Hiding thoughts within my heart,  
Hearing words unspoken!

So inducing, so reducing,  
_Alohomora, my life!_

"Pardon, Remus. Could I have a minute?"

"Of course, Hermione. Come in."

"I had a question on a private matter, and I can't think of any other adult I could ask."

"I'll have a go. What's on your mind?"

"Well, you're good friends with Harry."

"A second-generation friend. I was schooled with his parents."

"Oh! Then you might know he tends to keep very quiet about his feelings."

"That's not necessarily bad, y'know. If he ever starts to tell you everything he feels, Hermione, run for cover; it'll be quite loud and long. He has a lot on his mind."

"I understand. In particular, I was wondering - not for myself, of course, but I was wondering - how he feels about long-term friendships and all that."

"Hmm. Coming from a young lady who knows him as well as anyone, should I assume you mean love?"

"Touché."

"I know two good quotes on love. One is St. Paul's digression, which says it all very succinctly. In part, he tells us _Love never fails_. Profound. But when you mistake something for true love and it falters, you may console yourself with the other quote, a chiastic line by that great poet, Joe Anonymous: _Time heals all wounds, and time wounds all heels._ After that, what more is there to be said?"

"But, about Harry..."

"I won't ask why you're asking; none of my business. When I was an instructor, I wouldn't normally discuss other students with you, but we know we're both close friends of his and you are, not incidentally, a girl so you might be concerned. In my private non-professional opinion, Harry has seen the ones he loved the most taken from him. As much as he pines to love and be loved, he also hesitates to put anyone else in harm's way. So yes, he loves; and from his occasional dazes, I'd say he is in love. I suspect I know who."

"Cho Chang?"

"Chang? No. Not a serious attachment, anyway. A diversion, perhaps."

"Tonks?"

"I doubt it."

"Ginny Weasley?"

"That might work, actually, but no."

"Who, then?"

"Oh, I thought that might be obvious," he answered, and walked away.

Love is a friend, and then love is a stranger;  
Fickle love is here and gone,  
Leaving me in wonder.  
Love is not meant for a babe-in-a-manger;  
Love arrives in whispering,  
Love departs with thunder!

So becoming, so benumbing,  
_Alohomora, my life!_

Ginny was easy to talk to; she and Hermione conspired all the time, and shared their thoughts. Hermione knew her friend had openly professed her long-time puppy love for Harry, and his seeming rejection had hurt more than a little. The resilient Ginny carried on, though. Hermione had never discussed the incident with her, but perhaps it was time.

"Wheeze?"

"Hi, Herm."

"Got a question."

"Yeah?"

"About you and Harry."

Ginny paused a moment. "You mean, romance-wise?"

"Yes."

"Umm... let's say he got my valentine, but his is still in the mail."

"Do you still go for him?"

"Ummm... let me think..."

"Oh, come on, Gin. You should know by now. That was ages ago."

"Exactly."

"So has he made any moves?"

"Why, did I miss something?"

"No. I'm just puzzled. Lupin thought it should be obvious. Luna seems to think there's sort of a girlfriend in his life. Ron says no."

"Oh, now, there's two experts! Hermione, when did Ron and Luna become consultants on anybody's love life around here?"

"Well, I just thought I'd ask. Ron's with Harry all the time..."

"That's part of his trouble. And Luna?"

"Just a one-off, but I thought she might be dating him."

"I shouldn't laugh. Not as impossible as it seems, but I don't think so. She's wacky, but not stupid."

"Are you saying you have to be stupid to love Harry?"

"Not unless I want to admit being stupid."

"So you do love him, Gin!"

"I suppose, in a way, but I'm not the only one. Lots of girls wanted to go the Yule Ball with him, especially after they saw him fight the dragon and all. For a while, he was very cool... when he wasn't having loud tantrums over nothing. I was the last thing on his mind. So, I keep looking around and dating."

"And do you think he loves you now?"

"Who knows. Like I said the valentine's in the mail."

"Arrghhh! This is hopeless!"

"Why are you so worked up about it?"

"It seemed like such a simple question. I'm just trying to understand him."

"I don't chase him, because I agree with Lupin. He has someone. Glad I'm not the only one who sees it! He knows she's there, but he doesn't know how to handle it yet."

"Well, if he doesn't tell her what he feels, how will she ever know?"

"I think she knows already, just a bit. It won't go away. If she's patient, he'll come around."

"Well, whoever it is, it's certainly not Cho! Harry would be in heaven if she paid attention for more than five minutes. He's not really mature enough for her."

"That's not all his fault. Being older doesn't make her more sensible. Or more in control of her feelings."

"So if it's not her, then who is it?"

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"That would be a bit impertinent, wouldn't it?"

"Well, ask some more of your 'experts', then. Ask Tonks. If she blushes blue, it's no; if she blushes red, ..."

"Come on, be serious!"

"I shouldn't say. Right now, this girl's trying to break the ice with another boy, but he's pretty thick-skinned about it."

"Another boy? But then, she's not in love with Harry!"

"Yes, she is. The other boy is just a good friend. Harry's the one who will end up with her."

"Who is she?"

"Can't you tell?" posed Ginny, and she walked away.

My heart is happy, I'm singing and humming,  
Little steps of friendly love  
Set my heart a-sailing!  
_Alohomora,_ the tears always coming,  
Tears of joy at finding love,  
Tears of sadness failing!

So amusing, so confusing,  
_Alohomora, my life!_

Harry watched the girl from a distance.

To any observer, there was nothing special about her. She'd never be Miss World. She might even seem quite plain. Yet, to Harry, she always stood out from the crowd.

She never made him feel uncomfortable. She was fairly easy to talk to on most things.

Yes, she was a bit wacky.

Yes, she had tried to explain how she felt about him, but he hadn't responded.

Yes, she had been reduced to tears of frustration more than once.

Yes, she had shown interest in other boys, and several of them fell in love with her, but it never changed how she got along with him.

Yes, he had tried dating other girls, but it only proved to him how hapless he could be with anyone except her.

She could be frustrating at times, he admitted, but their relationship always slid through such moments quickly and bounced back. She was patient with him in his times of fear or anger, and didn't hold a grudge if he said or did the wrong thing.

With Voldemort on the prowl, any girl who wanted to be Harry Potter's girl was taking her life in her hands. He couldn't blame her for holding back, and he didn't press the matter either. Some day, he'd be able to pursue love, and she'd be there.

Their love wasn't too overt. A hug here, a kiss there, even in public yet everyone suspected who his favourite was. Obviously, it ran deep in both of them. He felt it was unfailing.

How could he not love this faithful girl, from the tip of her toes...

... to the top of her bushy hair?

My heart will travel through love's convolution;  
Always seeking happy love,  
Turning from the sadness.  
_Alohomora,_ I'll find my solution;  
One alone will be my love,  
Bringing dreams of gladness!

So intriguing, so besieging,  
_Alohomora, my life!_


End file.
